Phantom Forever After
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Erik is Dead. Christine is unconscious and Raoul makes a wish that he hopes won't blow up in his face.  Light hearted EC Christmas Phic  No flames please
1. Raoul's Wish

_**Merry Christmas to all you Phans :)**_

_**Welcome to my Phantom Christmas Special for 2010**_

_**This is based, very very loosely on Shrek Forever After (I haven't actually seen it but I liked the general idea)**_

_**Short, Sweet and full of fluffy EC goodness- what more could you want at Christmas?**_

_**Dedicated to my very dear friend Gene's Gal**_

* * *

_**Raoul's Wish**_

_Erik is dead_

Those words should have brought some measure of comfort to the heart of the young Vicompte, Raoul de Chagny. However, given the regrettable current condition of his sweet innocent bride to be- unconscious on the breakfast room carpet- the news of his monstrous rival's demise only served as a reminder of how strong the ties which bound Christine to her recently belated vocal coach-come- not so secret admirer still were.

In his ire- the blonde nobleman found himself blaming a guiltless man.

"If only her father hadn't died so young" Raoul muttered darkly as he laid his fiancée on her bed. "If he hadn't then she would never have fallen under the _Angel_'s spell"

"Do you wish to test that hypothesis viscount" a smooth English voice asked quietly

Raoul started, violently.

"Who's there?" he demanded, turning. "Show yourself"

"As you wish"

Out of the shadows stepped a tall, stately, bearded gentleman in a black suit with black eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" Raoul asked, there was something about this gentleman that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"My name is Lucius" the man told him, pleasantly enough. "Now- would you like me to fix it for you that your bride's Sire did not die in her seventh year?"

"You can do that?"

"But of course" Lucius smiled thinly. "You have but to wish it and it shall be so"

Raoul bit his bottom lip as he considered this. He _should_ have been able to see the potential for great harm this wish might hold for the fabric of reality, but his love for Christine blinded him to it.

"I wish that Charles Daae were still living."

Lightening split the otherwise clear skies and everything went black.

* * *

**_Ooh dear me- what has Raouly boy got himself into?_**

**_Let me know what you think so far but no flames, sil vous plait  
_**


	2. The Girys

_**Sorry Guys- I meant to get this up yesterday but I was busy with last minute christmas preparations. All done now though :)**_

_**Thanks as usual go to my lovely reviewers :)**_

_**And now without further ado...**_

* * *

_**The Girys**_

"Monsieur"

Raoul grunted and rolled over- still sleepy!

"Monsieur, it is time to waken"

Raoul yawned and stretched and accepted his breakfast off the butler. "Thank you Lawrence"

Lawrence bowed and left the room.

'_Hold on_' Raoul thought, as the croissant made its way to his lips. '_Don't I normally take breakfast in the breakfast room with Christi… oh!_'

His eye landed the paper on his tray- the date read _le 23 Decembre 1881_

That meant that this was the week before that fateful Masquerade; and that he and Christine had been engaged to be married for three months. It was Sunday- the Opera was closed so Raoul's only option was to go a visiting.

There was just one tiny, but still rather important flaw in his plan.

He hadn't the foggiest idea of where his beloved would be living now that her father was still alive.

* * *

Raoul took a leisurely stroll into Paris once he had finished his breakfast. It was late on in the morning- he'd never make it to Mass on time; so for once in his life he didn't bother.

"You look lost monsieur"

Raoul started and turned to find Madame and Mademoiselle Giry walking down the street towards them.

"I am looking for the Daae residence Madame Giry, do you know the way?"

The ballet mistress looked startled. "How do you know my name Monsieur?"

"I am Raoul de Chagny Madame" he told her. "I'm one of the Patrons of the Opera Populaire"

The two women exchanged a glance.

"No you aren't" the younger one (what was her name again, Melanie?) frowned. "We haven't had any new patrons since September when Messieurs Andre and Firmin took charge- with M. Daae's full support of course"

"Of course?" Raoul parroted, feeling that it was perhaps not a good idea to mention his relationship with Christine.

"M. Daae stepped aside so that Christine could have a shot as Prima Donna when La Carlotta walked out." Meg replied.

Raoul returned his attention to the ballet mistress. "So Madame, would you please tell me where I might find M. and Mlle. Daae."

Raoul got the feeling that Madame Giry only gave him the address so he'd stop bothering her and her daughter- but he shrugged it off with a cheery Joyeaux Noel as he let them get on their way. He had a beautiful fiancée to visit.

* * *

Not ten minutes later Raoul was standing outside a rather pleasant looking town house. This was a far cry from the Dormitories that she'd lived in before his wish. He walked up to the door and rapped on the silver knocker.

* * *

_**If I'm lucky I'll get the next chapter posted before Christmas**_

_**In the mean time, let me know what you think :)**_


	3. Encounter at the Daae Residence

_**Here we go, a rather long one in which everyone's favourite Phantom puts in his first appearance.

* * *

**_

_**Encounter at the Daae Residence**_

Raoul was just in the process of smoothing his hair when the door opened.

"You're earl… oh, bon jour monsieur" Christine Daae's smile slipped slightly as she opened the door- but Raoul tried not to feel to put out by this.

"Bon Jour Christine" he smiled in reply and bowed over her hand, letting his lips linger for just a moment longer than necessary and as such he put Christine's shudder down to the coldness of the late December day.

"Sorry" Christine frowned. "Pardon me for asking monsieur; but do I know you?"

Raoul frowned, not expecting his beloved to ask that. "Christine, it's me- Raoul, Raoul de Chagny"

She looked at him blankly for a moment; head cocked like a curious little bird- she looked beautiful in her merry red dress, her long beautiful brown hair pulled into a simple tail down her back. "Raoul…?" she mumbled.

"When met in Perros, as children" he relented- she'd been the first to recognize him before the wish.

She gasped suddenly. "Oh yes, I remember you now- you were the kind boy who ran into the sea after my pretty scarf"

"Yes that was me" he nodded proudly

"We never saw each other after that day" she told him. "Didn't your governess take you back to your parents the morning after?"

"No" Raoul frowned. "I'm sure that we spent that summer playing together"

"Perhaps" Christine shrugged in a frankly unladylike manner. "Look it's very cold with that door open; would you like to step inside? I'm sure my father would be pleased to see you."

* * *

The Daae residence was both cheerfully yet tastefully decorated for the upcoming holiday- there was everything required for a traditional Christmas- except mistletoe. Christine led him through to a comfortable sitting room where the aging Charles Daae sat in an armchair by the fire, reading.

"Papa" Christine cleared her throat. "We've a visitor"

Charles surveyed Raoul with his sharp dark eyes, not recognizing him, but he greeted him cordially enough. "Charles Daae my boy- and who might you be?"

"This is Monsieur Raoul de Chagny, Papa" Christine told him. "You remember the kind boy who went into the sea for my scarf when we were staying in Perros?"

"Ah the young vicompte" Charles nodded. "I remember you. Got into bother with your Governess for running into the ocean fully clothed as I recall"

Raoul blushed- yes he had been severely reprimanded by Mlle for that one.

There was another knock at the door and Christine scurried off to answer it leaving the two men alone in the sitting room.

* * *

Christine was blushing slightly when she returned to the room.

"Erik is here Papa" she announced with a smile

"Well show him in ma Cherie" Charles chuckled

Raoul wondered who this Erik fellow was and was answered but a moment later by a horribly familiar voice.

"Bon Jour M. Daae"

* * *

Raoul spun and found himself looking at a young man- maybe a year older than Raoul- with black hair which was just too short to tie back. He had warm green eyes and a smile aimed at Charles. On the right side of his face was a slim flesh toned mask.

"Erik dear boy" Charles rose and hugged the Phantom in a fatherly sort of way. "How many times must I ask you to call me Charles- you've known us long enough"

"Very well… Charles" Erik the Phantom nodded. "Before I go and give Christine her voice lesson I have to thank you for agreeing to stage my Opera"

"Erik your thanks should go to Messieurs Andre and Firmin- they're the managers"

"Those two fools?" Erik scoffed- displaying a shadow of the man he had been before Raoul had made the wish. "Mo…Charles those two do not know the first thing about the arts- I shall defer my gratitude to someone who understands"

Charles laughed. "My dear boy, have you ever met Monsieur Raoul de Chagny?"

"No" Erik announced simply and stuck a gloved hand out towards Raoul. "Erik Destler- artist, composer and part time vocal coach"

"Raoul, Vicompte de Chagny" Raoul stuck his chest out importantly.

"If you don't mind" Erik addressed Charles. "I do not want to keep Christine waiting"

He turned and swept from the room.

* * *

**_There we go another chapter :) Merry Christmas._**

**_I'm not sure if I'm going to post again until Boxing Day (AKA the 26th)_**

**_Please R&R  
_**


	4. Erik's Question

_**Sorry for the delay my dears- this is a busy time of year, but to make up for my lateness I give you the first taste of EC fluff**_

_**Thank you to my lovely reviewers :)**_

_**Hope you guys all had a great Christmas.**_

* * *

_**Erik's Question**_

Raoul stared at the door which had just been slammed shut behind Erik.

"Do not mind him monsieur" Charles broke the awkward silence left in the Phantom's wake. "The poor boy's been through an awful lot in his life but there are very few people I trust more than him. I… I wouldn't be surprised if my Christine didn't hold a candle for him"

"He seems a little dangerous if you ask me" Raoul retorted, going off his experience of the Phantom. "Angry"

"An artistic temperament is nothing to worry about" Charles laughed. "I have known Erik for years- since he and Christine were children"

"You seem fond of him" Raoul sniffed

"He has brought my daughter greatness." Charles shrugged. "He has more than repaid me"

"Repaid you sir?"

There was no request that Raoul use his future Father in Law's first name. "Yes"

* * *

"You are doing very well Cherie" Erik favoured Christine a small smile, enjoying the blush which rose up prettily in her cheeks. He surreptitiously fingered the small box in his pocket

"Is something wrong, Erik?" Christine frowned taking a sip of the water which was always present during their lessons. "You're staring at me"

Erik's visible cheek lit up. "Do excuse me mademoiselle"

"Erik we've known each other since I was seven; you never call me mademoiselle unless something's bothering you, what is it?"

"I- I spoke you your father earlier Christine" He told her. "About the Bal Masque on New Year's Eve"

"Yes?" Christine nodded. As Prima Donna she was expected to be there. "Go on"

"I was wondering if you would do me the honour of accompanying me to the ball"

"Of course" she smiled.

"I was also hoping that you…" He'd never done anything like this before. "Would permit me to court you"

"What?" she hadn't been expecting that!

"Christine I may be hideous under this mask but I do love you; allow me to court you, please"

Christine laughed only to cease immediately when Erik's face fell. "Oh Erik, you silly man- of course you can court me. I doubt my father would allow anyone but you near me"

Erik kissed her.

It wasn't perfect as first kisses were supposed to be, it was a kiss of little experience but it was sweet. Christine returned the kiss without hesitation and was just about to deepen it when Erik's innate sense of propriety kicked in; he pulled away and swallowed.

"Well then Christine, the choice is yours; do we continue our lesson or go and tell your father about us?"

* * *

_**Oh dear I don't think Charles likes Raoul very much; or that Raoul will like this new development**_

_**Let me know what you think and I'll be updating very very soo****n**_


	5. The Agent

**_Originally I only wanted this to be four chapters but it's grown- I'm not very far away from the end now._**

**_Three chapters and an epilogue at most_**

**_Enjoy :)

* * *

_**__

_**The Agent**_

The sitting room door opened, cutting off Raoul he was about to make yet another comment which highlighted his lack of knowledge in the field of all things Opera. He and Charles had settled into a discussion about business and Opera.

Christine entered, leading the Phantom by the hand.

"Papa" the soprano smiled. "Erik has asked permission to court me, and I accepted"

At the same moment that Raoul let out a scandalized. "_What?_" Charles was embracing his daughter and her beaux, as if completely forgetting the aristocrat was amongst them.

The phantom looked somewhat out of his depth at the attention he was receiving from the violinist.

"I must be going now" Raoul said rather too loudly.

"You don't need to shout you know" Charles reprimanded him

"I'm sorry sir"

"Will you be attending the Masquerade ball on new years' eve?" Christine asked him, still holding the phantom's hand

"I might" he nodded. "Will you be there?"

The Phantom was the one to answer. "Yes Monsieur, _we_ shall be attending"

"I shall see you then then Miss Daae" Raoul smiled then turned to the phantom with a curt nod. "Monsieur"

"_Vicomte_"

Raoul stormed from the room.

* * *

Raoul stormed into his home; left his hat on the stand and flung his coat and scarf hanging over the banister as he stalked upstairs to his study.

No sooner had the door slammed shut behind him than the silky voice of Lucius purred.

"Are things not working out to your satisfaction viscount?"

Raoul whipped around and glared at the man who had just appeared in his study, and had proceeded to help himself to Raoul's finest imported single malt whiskey.

"You knew that this would happen!" he accused

"No, I did not" he took a sip. "_Know_ that this would happen; I merely _hoped_"

"Who are you?"

"I told you before Viscount" Lucius seated himself contentedly behind Raoul's writing desk. "That my name is Lucius"

"_What_ are you?" Raoul demanded

"Finally a sensible question" Lucius' lip curled in approval. "I am an agent of Destiny. I work to correct damage within time lines- the death of one Mr Charles Daae was one such piece of damage; a piece of damage which led to the demise of one of the greatest artistic genii of the nineteenth century. All I needed to do was plant a simple idea into the mind of an interested third party."

"You made me make that wish?"

"No indeed dear boy" Lucius chuckled. "You made the wish of your own free will"

Raoul gasped. "What exactly did my wish change?"

"Now you are finally getting the point" Lucius had the glass dissolve from his hand, rising he glided towards the young man. He offered a hand. "But my time here is running short and I need to bring the wisher up to speed on the timeline he now inhabits"

"I want you to change this back" Raoul growled, eyeing the proffered hand as if it were about to turn into a venomous snake at any moment. "I want my fiancée back, as well as my patronage of the Opera, and that _masked freak_ out of the picture!"

"Even if I wanted to, which I do not" Lucius said calmly. "I am forbidden from reversing a wish once willingly made"

"What?"

"I tire of your questions" Lucius informed him. "You must not speak while I show you what you changed."

With that he brought his hand up to Raoul's temple- once again, everything went black.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think guys and I'll see you very soon with the next chapter.**_


End file.
